The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a check valve and, more particularly, to a check valve with a self-trapping insert.
In bleed systems where fluid pressure can be tapped off from either a high pressure stage compressor or a low pressure stage compressor, a check valve is needed to prevent the high pressure stage bleed air from backflowing into the low pressure stage compressor. This check valve often includes flappers that occupy closed positions when the high pressure stage bleed air has a higher pressure than the low pressure stage compressor whereby the high pressure stage bleed air is prevented from backflowing into the low stage compressor. These flappers open when the pressure of the low pressure stage compressor exceeds that of the high stage bleed air.
When the flappers open, they often pivot at a relatively high angular velocity and impact the housing of the check valve, which is normally provided with a linear compliant stop. Opposite sides of the linear compliant stop form linear contact areas with each of the flappers that are each limited in size and their respective ability to absorb the impacts. Structurally withstanding the high opening velocities and the impacts between the compliant stop and the flappers has, thus, proven to be challenging.